total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1
The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 1 (commonly referred to as Breaking Dawn – Part 1) is a 2011 American romantic fantasy film directed by Bill Condon and based on the novel Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. The first part of a two-part film forms the fourth and penultimate installment in The Twilight Saga film series, and is the beginning of the 2012 film Breaking Dawn — Part 2. All three main cast members, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner, reprised their roles. Wyck Godfrey and Karen Rosenfelt served as producers of the film, along with the author of the series, Stephenie Meyer; the screenplay was written by Melissa Rosenberg, the screenwriter of the first three entries. It was released in theatres on November 18, 2011, and released to DVD on February 11, 2012 in the United States. The film grossed over $712 million worldwide. Though the film gained predominantly negative critical reviews, it was a box office hit. Plot Bella Swan is getting ready for her wedding. During the reception, her best friend, Jacob Black the were-wolf returns after hearing about Bella and Edward's engagement. While dancing with him in the woods, away from everyone else, Bella admits that she and Edward plan to consummate their marriage on their honeymoon while she's still human. Jacob becomes furious, knowing that Edward could easily kill Bella but the other wolves restrain him from hurting Edward. The couple spends their honeymoon on Isle Esme and they make love for the first time. The next morning, Edward realizes that he bruised Bella during it, and is mad at himself for hurting her. Two weeks into their honeymoon, Bella realizes that she is pregnant with a half mortal half immortal child. Edward is terrified by the news, knowing that she would not survive the delivery. He says that Carlisle will remove the monster. She refuses, as she wants to keep the baby and needs the help of Edward's sister, Rosalie, who has always wanted a child, to protect her baby. They fly back home to Forks, Washington. She has only been pregnant for two weeks, but the baby is growing very fast. Jacob rushes over to the Cullen's mansion and finds Bella already heavily pregnant. He is angry, saying that they should remove it as soon as possible. Bella says that it is her choice. Jacob is disgusted by this. As Bella gets bigger, the quality of her health declines. She starts drinking human blood to satisfy the baby's thirst. Edward comes to accept the baby as he reads its thoughts, learning that his child loves Bella in return and doesn't mean to hurt her. Soon after, Bella drops a cup of blood and as she bends down to pick it up, the baby breaks her back. She almost dies giving birth. To save her life, Edward injects Bella's heart with his venom to transform her into a vampire, but nothing seems to happen and Bella is thought to be dead. Greatly distraught, Jacob attempts to kill the baby, but stops when he has imprinted on the child. When the werewolves hear of Bella's death, they attack the Cullens' house in an attempt to kill the baby as they fear it's a threat. Edward, Alice and Jasper defend their home and their family, and are later helped by Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. Jacob then runs outside to stop the battle and shape-shifts. Edward reads Jacob's mind and announces that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee and since it is the wolves' law not to harm anyone who has been imprinted on they are forced to leave. After Bella is cleaned and dressed, her cuts from her difficult labour heal as the venom spreads through her body. The last scene shows Bella awaken as a newborn vampire. Cast *Kristen Stewart as Bella Cullen (née Swan), who marries Edward in this installment and realizes that she has become pregnant with his half-vampire, half-human baby and that her condition is progressing at an unnaturally accelerated rate. *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, who marries Bella in this installment. Convinced that the fetus is going to kill Bella, he urges her to abort the pregnancy, but Bella refuses. In the meantime, he and the entire Cullen coven must also fend off Sam and his pack of wolves who believe that their treaty is broken and are on their way to kill Bella and the unborn baby. *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, a werewolf who was heartbroken after Bella's choice to marry Edward. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, he returns as a friend and savior of Bella. Towards the end of the movie, he imprints on Bella and Edward's baby, Renesmee, thereby helping him to recover from his heartbreak. He is also the Alpha of the Black Pack. *Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen,The father role to the Cullens. He is also a doctor and helps Bella during her pregnancy when Renesmee breaks her bones. He reveals the truth of Bella's baby. *Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen, acts as the mother of the Cullen family. *Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, a member of the Cullen family who can see "subjective" visions of the future and who is close friends with Bella. *Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen, the strongest member of the Cullen family, who provides comic relief. *Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, a member of the Cullen family who helps Bella through her pregnancy. *Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, a member of the Cullen coven who can feel/control/manipulate emotions. *Billy Burke as Charlie Swan, Bella's father. *Sarah Clarke as Renée Dwyer, Bella's mother who lives in Jacksonville, Florida. *Julia Jones as Leah Clearwater, the 'Beta' of the Black pack. She is Seth's older sister and also the only female werewolf in existence. *Booboo Stewart as Seth Clearwater, a young member of Jacob's pack. Also good friends of Jacob. *MyAnna Buring as Tanya, the leader of the Denali coven. *Maggie Grace as Irina, a member of the Denali coven whose lover (Laurent) was killed by the werewolves. *Casey LaBow as Kate, a member of the Denali coven who has the ability to run an electric current over her skin. *Michael Sheen as Aro, the leader of the Volturi. Can see into peoples mind by holding their hand *Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius, one of the three founders of the Volturi. *Christopher Heyerdahl as Marcus, one of the three founders of the Volturi. *Chaske Spencer as Sam Uley, the Alpha of the main werewolf pack. *Mackenzie Foy as Renesmee Cullen, Bella and Edward's newborn daughter. Half mortal, half immortal. *Christian Camargo as Eleazar, a member of the Denali coven who has the ability to see what powers vampires have through his mind. He can also see what powers humans will have before becoming vampires but has to concentrate very hard. *Mía Maestro as Carmen, a member of the Denali coven and mate of Eleazar. *Olga Fonda as Valentina, a secretary to the Volturi who announces Edward and Bella's wedding. Fonda's scenes were cut in the theatrical release, but they were restored in the extended edition. External links * Category:Films Category:2011 release Category:The Twilight Saga series Category:Kristen Stewart films Category:Fantasy Films